Fayth Do’vin
For use in: Infirmary, Yard, or in Tower RPs. Could be used as a Sitter. Name: Fayth Do’vin (NSW) Age: 148 Place of Birth: Mayene Physical Description: A soft face with dark brown eyes that can blaze fire but will often simply regard someone in a long stare. Fayth is tall with her 5' 11, she has a normal posture and weighs about 140 pounds. She has dark brown straight hair that she wears short, just below her ears. Fayth likes to wear dresses that show her shoulders and neckline but she hates to show off more skin than that. She can also be found in breeches, especially when she is working in the Infirmary or has to travel on horseback. Character History As a child, Fayth was the older sister to two brothers which made her be their caretaker and protector when her mother was not around. Her parents both worked at court in Mayene as servants and the children lived in a small apartment with the rest of the servants families. Fayth’s brothers were twins who would love to get into trouble and when they did and had hurt themselves by falling or hitting their heads, they would come to their sister for love and attention. No matter how angry Fayth got at them for running away, she would always be ready to mend the cuts and help them hide any bruises from mom and dad. Her parents worked hard and were glad to see that the children lived a happy and quiet life, not getting into any trouble. At the age of fifteen, the advisor to the First of Mayene asked Fayth to come to her quarters. She had mistaken Fayth for one of the servants, but the girl did not mind as she expected her role to be to work alongside her parents once her brothers were old enough. She smiled happily as the woman asked her to run a bath when the advisor came over to her and asked her if she had ever encountered something strange. Maybe she had accidentally broken something without knowing how. Fayth denied this and could not place what the woman meant, she finished the job and went back to her brothers. That night her mother came to tell her that she would take Fayth to see the Advisor the following morning. The woman wanted to test Fayth for the ability to learn how to channel. Although the woman said that Fayth might not be very strong in the Power once she learned to wield it, she did ask that her parents send Fayth to Tar Valon. And so she went, at the age of fifteen with an escort of merchants to Tar Valon. As a novice Fayth had a lot of trouble studying, she found that she was a slow reader, a slow learner and she often blew up things accidentally when trying to learn to control Saidar. Her mentor had little patience for her and asked that Fayth study harder or be sent to the Farm to learn what it took to accomplish something. Young Fayth was frustrated and ran out of the Tower one day, crying when she heard someone call out for help. A trainee had fallen out of a tree and needed help. She rushed over to him and helped him to his feet. One of them was limp and she stumbled to get him to the Infirmary. A Yellow came to the young man’s aid and Fayth watched with great interest as she Healed him. Fayth asked if she could spend some time in the Infirmary and the Sister said she would not mind, as long as Fayth made herself useful. Soon Fayth began to be more focused on her learning, she did not excel but she did manage to learn better. Her mentor wondered what it was that had made the change happen, but then told herself the girl was just growing up. Fayth went through the Test to become Accepted and in her last Arch she found she had to leave a young man behind who dropped to his death from a cliff, because she could not reach out her hand to grab him. She had to face the real world and the rest of her studies. The image of this man hunted her for many nights and she found comfort in the arms of the trainee whom she had met years before. The boy had grown up to be a man and had become a tower guard who promised to wait for her so he could become her Warder. Fayth chose the Yellow Ajah and soon started to study in the Infirmary, by the time she reached the Shawl she had spent long days and nights working for the Yellows. The Sisters were used to her presence and it was the only place in the Tower where it cost her very little effort to concentrate and do what was expected of her. The Advisor in Mayene had been right, when Fayth reached her full potential she was still weaker than some of the Accepted. She could not learn all the weaves needed and always carried angreal and ter’angreal with her in a pouch on her hip. The One Power was not something she needed to use often, until that day came she could bond her friend, Benjamin. Together they left the Tower to work in the Borderlands along side of Green Sisters who fought back the Shadow in smaller battles that were sometimes won and sometimes lost. Benjamin stood beside Fayth for many years until one night he died fending off a raid that had invaded the camp where they stayed. Fayth could not help him and a part of her died with him. However, as she had to keep working to help her Sisters and their Gaidin she could not overcome her grief until days later. She soon returned to the Tower, a broken woman who knew not what she could do to start living again. Back in the Tower she took her residence in the Yellow quarters and started to work in the Infirmary. Now she is known as a dedicated Aes Sedai who comes to the aid of those who need her. She is not a student and she is not a teacher, but she does sometimes help young novices to gain a bit of confidence in their skill when they are tired of chores and hard work. After losing Benjamin, Fayth did not want to bond again and so she decided to remain in the Tower and work there for the rest of her life. She is a calm, reserved woman who can be considered shy by some. But those who know her, know that she has chosen to act that way and that it is her shield of protection that serves her well. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Yellow Ajah Bios Category:NSW Category:WT NSW Bios